Wish Upon A Star
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Two sisters make a wish and wind up in each other's bodies loosly based on the movie of the same name
1. A Day in The Life

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Audrey, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
~~  
  
Cassandra Randal was having a pleasant dream...  
  
"Happy Birthday Cassie," said Travis Strong, "now make a wish."  
  
"It already came true," said Cassandra as she leaned in to kiss him.   
  
BEEP BEEP...  
  
"Grate," thought Cassandra waking up, "another day."  
  
She got dressed and ran into her older sister Lilly.  
  
"Cass," said Lilly, "your on your own after school."  
  
"AGAIN," said Cassandra.  
  
"I have things," said Lilly.  
  
"Things with Travis," said Cassandra, "or with Ray."  
  
"Both," said Lilly, "and Robbie too."  
  
"You little slut," said Cassandra, "anyway I have things to do too."  
  
"Whatever," said Lilly as the two walked out the door.  
  
~~  
  
After School...  
  
"Thanks for the lesson," said Ed.  
  
"Yea," said Ted, "I mean without these lessons we'd be embarrassed at the Spring Formal."  
  
"No big," said Cassandra.  
  
"Yea it is," said Ed, "you Rock Cass."  
  
"Why Thank you," said Cassandra.  
  
They continued the dance lesson when Cassandra spaced out.  
  
"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," said Ray all of a sudden the two of them began to dance.   
  
"Cass you ok," said Ted, "you ok."  
  
"Yea," said Cassandra, "lets call it a day."  
  
"You need a ride," said Ed.  
  
"That would be grate," said Cassandra.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	2. Stargazing

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
~~  
  
That evening...  
  
Cassandra looked out her window and saw Lilly stargazing with Travis.  
  
"I like stars too," Cassandra thought, "anyway I thought she was dating Ray."  
  
Just then Cassandra saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish I was like Lilly," thought Cassandra, "having two boys chasseing me."  
  
At the same time-  
  
Lilly saw the same star.  
  
"I wish I was more like Cassandra," thought Lilly, "I mean I like Travis allot but I don't want to hurt Ray, I like him too and Cassandra is so smart she could figure out what to do."  
  
~~  
  
That night-  
  
Cassandra had a rough time sleeping. It wasn't filled with the normal dreams of her sister's boyfriends. She tossed and turned till the alarm rang from her clock.  
  
She opened her eyes to turn it off when-  
  
"Why is Lilly's clock in my room," thought Cassandra.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
Cliffhanger...I know...R/R 


	3. Switched

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
~~  
  
Cassandra continued to look.  
  
"Why am I in Lilly's room," she thought as she stood up and headed to the bathroom when suddenly she passed a mirror and say Lilly's reflection.  
  
"Oh my god," thought Cassandra looking just as Lilly entered in Cassandra's body.  
  
"What the heck did you do," said Lilly.  
  
"Why is it my fault," said Cassandra.  
  
"Cause you're the youngest," said Lilly.  
  
"Not today," said Cassandra.  
  
"Seriously though," said Lilly.  
  
"Well I kind of wished I was you," said Cassandra, "I mean who wouldn't."  
  
"Well then wish us back," said Lilly.  
  
"It's daytime," said Cassandra.  
  
"Well then," said Lilly going to her closet, "lets get ready."  
  
'I can get myself ready thank you," said Cassandra, "you don't need to pick out my cloths."  
  
"Deal," said Lilly, "then I can dress you."  
  
~~  
  
A While Later...  
  
Cassie entered the hall with Lilly's long hair up in a bun. She had on a light blue skirt, a white top and a denim jacket. Lilly had Cassie's short hair with barrettes on each side wearing a vintage tee and black capris.  
  
"Lil," said Cassandra, "I like it but try my denim skirt instead."  
  
"I will if you put on jeans instead of a skirt," said Lilly.  
  
They got changed again and met back in the kitchen and headed outside.  
  
"Ready for school," said Cassandra.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Lilly as Cassandra went into the drivers seat, "hey what are you doing."  
  
"I'm you Lilly Randal older sister," said Cassandra.  
  
"Fine," said Lilly, "but be careful."  
  
"I Will," said Cassandra.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. The Others Shoes

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
Also remember now lily is Cassandra and Cassandra is Lily  
  
~~  
  
"Thank god we survived your driving," said Lilly.  
  
"That's the least of our worries," said Cassandra hopping out of the car.  
  
~~  
  
They headed into the building when Cassandra was suddenly stopped.  
  
"Lil," said Ray, "are we on for after the show today."  
  
"What show," said Cassandra.  
  
"You know," said Ray, "THE show."  
  
"I guess," said Cassandra, Well I gotta get to class."  
  
"See you later," said Ray.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lilly was a bit lost although Cassandra was just a freshman her classes were way too intense.  
  
After second period Lily was in the hall when her rival Kim Carlyle called her name.  
  
"Your Lily Randal's kid sister right," said Kim to Lily.  
  
"Yea," said Lily, "so what do you want."  
  
"Just to congratulate your sister," said Kim, "she's just been nominated as queen of the Spring Formal."  
  
"That's nice," said Lily.  
  
"But of corse I'll win," said Kim, "I always do."  
  
~~  
  
Cassandra headed through Lily's day with ease. It was now her last class as Travis sat next to her.  
  
"I had a good time last night," said Travis, "I mean since Audrey moved away I never thought  
  
I'd find another person to love."  
  
Cassandra began to blush as class started.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Secrets

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
Also remember now lily is Cassandra and Cassandra is Lily  
  
~~  
  
It was now after school as Lily was on her way to catch Cassandra before the guys took her to do RFR and blew her cover. However Ed and Ted came by and stopped her.  
  
"There you are Cass," said Ed, "were ready."  
  
"For what," said Lily.  
  
"Our dance lessons," said Ted, "remember.  
  
"Oh right," said Lily, "sorry I can't today."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where are you going Lil," said Ray standing by Lily's car.  
  
"Mickey's," said Cassandra.  
  
"What about the show," said Ray.  
  
"Right," said Cassandra, "The Show."  
  
~~  
  
Lily ran to the where house but she realized she looked like Cassandra she sounded like Cassandra so how would they ever believe she was Shady Lane.  
  
As Cassandra entered the studio she saw Travis and Robbie.  
  
"No way, "Thought Cassandra, "this isn't."  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm Wondering," said Robbie.  
  
"RFR," thought Cassandra, "Oh my god Lil is Shady Lane."  
  
She played along and pretended to be her sister throughout the broadcast.  
  
~~  
  
At Mickey's after the show...  
  
"I'm so glad were together," said Ray.  
  
"Me too," said Cassandra.  
  
"It's a shame I wasn't nominated as king to your queen," said Ray.  
  
"Huh," said Cassandra, 'right for the dance."  
  
"Anyway," said Ray," would you..." he was stopped as Lily entered.  
  
"Hi Cass," said Ray.  
  
"Ray," said Lily smiling, "I need to talk to my sister."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Lily," said Ray kissing her cheek.  
  
"Come on sis lets go," said Lily grabbing Cassandra away.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. Stuck

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
Also remember now lily is Cassandra and Cassandra is Lily  
  
~~  
  
The girls got home...  
  
"your nominated for queen sis," said Cassandra, "cool."  
  
Yea," said lily, "Kim told me."  
  
"I hate her," said Cassandra, "I can't believe you guys are RFR though I would have never guessed."  
  
"And what about you," said Lily, "giving Ed and Ted dance lessons."  
  
"Because they have been nice to us," said Cassandra, "I mean tutoring you helping me with my science fair project last year."  
  
"I thought you did that yourself," said Lily.  
  
"I lied," said Cassandra, "I had helped."  
  
"Well sis," said Lily, "as much as I'd like to talk it's pretty dark out now."  
  
"Ok," said Cassandra heading outside.  
  
She looked at the stars and made a wish.  
  
"I wish I was myself again," said Cassandra."  
  
She was surprised to wake up still as Lily.  
  
"It didn't work," said Lily entering, "I'm still you."  
  
The two went through the same routine of picking out cloths and going on Cassandra Randal's Wild Ride to get to school.  
  
~~  
  
Later that day..  
  
Lily," said Travis, "would you go to the dance with me."  
  
"Sure," said Cassandra not knowing who her sister liked personally she had liked Ray so she figured let Lil go with Travis and Ray will be mine.  
  
~~  
  
The day passed as tensions between sisters grew.  
  
Now it was Thursday the day before the dance and the third day as each other.  
  
"So," said Lily as the girls tried on dresses, "this is it."  
  
"Yea," said Cassandra, "I guess we are going to be stuck like this forever."  
  
"I guess so," said Lily, "so you or rather me and Travis huh."  
  
"I like him," said Cassandra, "he's cute and all but between you and me I like Ray."  
  
"Then why haven't you ever asked him out," said Lily.  
  
"He's madly in love with my big sis," said Cassandra.  
  
"I kind of like Travis Cass," said Lily, "I was probably going to choose him anyway."  
  
"And Ray," said Cassandra.  
  
"If we ever do switch back, said Lily, "you should go for it."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Say What

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
Also remember now lily is Cassandra and Cassandra is Lily ~~  
  
The next day the girls woke up still as each other. Cassandra as Lily was being presented at assembly that day for being nominated. After school she had skipped the RFR broadcast to get ready.  
  
Before the dance Lily looked at Cassandra.  
  
"Cas," said Lily as they were getting dressed, "I have a confession to make."  
  
"Spill it Lil," said Cassandra, "I wont tell."  
  
"I wished I was you that night," said Lily.  
  
'Your joking," said Cassandra.  
  
"It's just Cas," said Lily, "Your so smart."  
  
"Yet both Ray and Travis like YOU," said Cassandra, "not me."  
  
"Still," said Lily, "maybe if tonight we wish at the same time."  
  
"Sounds like my smarts have rubbed off," said Cassandra.  
  
Lily gave her little sister a playful punch as they went outside and saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish I was," said Cassandra.  
  
"I wish I was," said Lily.  
  
"Myself," they both said in unison.  
  
~~  
  
They got to the dance still as each other and Cassandra was soon grabbed by Travis.  
  
"Good Luck," said Travis.  
  
"Same to you," said Cassandra.  
  
He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
~  
  
"The King and Queen," said Principal Waller is, "Travis Strong and Lily Randal."  
  
As Her name was called Lily could feel it happening and Cassandra could feel it too, they were back.  
  
Travis and Lily accepted their crowns, kissed and headed out to lead a dance.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Happy Endings

WISH UPON A STAR  
  
I don't own RFR or the film 'Wish Upon a Star" that this is loosely based on  
  
A/N-Casandra-9th grade, Lilly, Ray Robbie, Travis, Ed, Ted-11th grade and Kim 12th grade  
  
~~  
  
Travis and Lily accepted their crowns, kissed and headed out to lead a dance.  
  
"Lily," said Travis, "I'm so glad you came with me."  
  
"Thank you," said Lily, "and we won too."  
  
"I know," said Travis, "do you see the look on Kim's face."  
  
"Priceless," they both said.  
  
~~  
  
When I'm lost/In the rain/In your eyes I know I'll find the light/to light my way/When I'm scared/losing ground/when my world is going crazy/you can turn it all around  
  
~~  
  
Robbie walked over to Kim.  
  
"I can't believe your goofy friends won," said Kim.  
  
"Don't cry," said Robbie, "you know what secretly I voted for you not Lily."  
  
"You did," said Kim.  
  
"I did," said Robbie.  
  
"Want to dance," said Kim.  
  
"Sure," said Robbie, "and your not ashamed."  
  
"No," said Kim.  
  
~~  
  
And when I'm down/your there/pushing me to the top/Your always they're giving me all you got  
  
~~  
  
Ray saw Cassandra dancing with Ed and Ted.  
  
"May I cut in," said Ray.  
  
Cassandra looked at her partners who nodded.  
  
"Yes," said Cassandra.  
  
"I can't believe Robbie and Kim," said Ray.  
  
"Stranger things can happen," said Cassandra.  
  
"Like me falling for my best friends kid sister," said Ray.  
  
"But Robbie doesn't have a sister," said Cassandra.  
  
"I'm talking about you Cass," said Ray.  
  
"I'm flattered," said Cassandra, "really but."  
  
Ray kissed her  
  
"I'm honored," said Cassandra.  
  
~~  
  
For a chill/from the song/for a friend/for the love to keep me save and warm/I turn to you/for the strength to be strong/for the will to carry on--- /for everything you do/for everything that's true/I turn to you  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
